hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Power
|Written By = Nelson Costello |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 35 of 111 |Order in Season = 22 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 60 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Wedding of Alcmene" |Next Episode in Series = "Centaur Mentor Journey" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Ties That Bind" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Greater Good" |title cap image = }} Summary Deon and his girlfriend, Sirene, are walking along the beach when they are ambushed by some bandits. Hercules is also walking along the beach and as one of the bandits goes after the couple, some of the others attack Hercules. As Deon and Sirene flee from their pursuer, Hercules beats his attackers and comes to their rescue. As Hercules arrives he sees Deon tell the bandits not to kill him and to leave, Hercules looks on amazed as they follow his orders. When Deon, Hercules and Sirene get back to the village, Deon tells his father and uncle about what happened, the other villagers do not believe that a fisherman could order bandits to run away, one man asks Deon to prove it, by making him dance like a chicken. Deon tells him to do it and he begins clucking and flapping his arms like wings. As the man clucks, Salmoneus arrives and joins in with the clucking. Deon's father Jacobus, uncle Karis, as well as Sirene wonder where Deon got his ability. When Deon takes Sirene back home, Karis asks Jacobus if what he told him years ago was true. Meanwhile, Hercules asks Salmoneus what he is doing in the village. As they talk, Jacobus offers Hercules a place to stay, which he accepts. The following day, Hercules is walking with Jacobus, he explains to Hercules where Deon gets his powers from, that he needs more guidance than a mere mortal can give and that is why he needs Hercules' help. Elsewhere, the bandits argue about running away from Deon. While they argue, Karis, comes and tells them he can convince Deon to use his power to help them. Back in the village, Jacobus tells Deon the truth about his mother and the origin of his powers: Aphrodite is his mother. Deon wonders why he suddenly has powers now after all this time, Hercules says the gods move in mysterious ways. He says that with Deon's new power comes responsibility. Deon asks Hercules about his mother and he tells him about Aphrodite. When Deon tells Sirene about his mother, she wonders what will happen to them as she is only mortal. Deon reassures her that his powers do not change how he feels about her. After Karis' girlfriend, Delia, flirts with Deon, Karis tempts him with jewels and promises that he could have anyone he wants. Karis offers for Deon to work with him. Meanwhile, Hercules is attacked by the bandits again while he is at the village tavern. Hercules fights them all and asks who they take orders from. The bandits say they work for Karis and he warns Deon about the company he keeps. Karis says it is a misunderstanding, but Hercules says "slippery people eventually slip up." When Hercules leaves, Karis says they will soon have their "very own son of a god." Later on, Deon questions his father about Karis, and both him and Hercules say that Karis has a side that Deon has never seen. Deon goes off to talk to Sirene, she says he does not have to deal with this alone and that she will help him. Later, Deon stops two groups of bandits from killing each other. Karis thanks him, but he realizes that Karis is really a bandit. Karis tells Deon he has the power to make a real mark on the world. Deon says he does not need a thief at is side. Hercules and Jacobus go looking for Deon, they find him with Karis, as well as that he has joined Karis and his bandits. Jacobus and Karis have an argument about Deon, Jacobus says he will not let Karis take Deon. When Hercules tries to stop Deon and Karis from leaving, he commands Salmoneus to stop Hercules. He tries to stop him but cannot so Karis throws down a sword, Salmoneus picks it up and tries to kill Hercules. Deon finds Sirene that he has joined his uncle and wants her to go with him. She says she will not go with him. He catches himself using his powers on her and then stops, saying he cannot do it to her. She runs off and tells Hercules. Deon sees Sirene with Hercules and Karis says that there must be something going on between the two. Hercules tries to stop Deon, but Karis tells him that he has the blood of the gods in him and that he is stronger than Hercules. Deon uses his powers on Hercules and Karis tells Deon to kill him. Karis draws his sword and strikes at Hercules, he catches the sword and tells Karis that he forgot that he has the blood of the gods too. Karis orders his men to attack Hercules and they charge him. As they attack, Deon realizes that Karis wanted him to kill Hercules. As Deon starts to tell the men to stop, Karis knocks him out. Karis and Jacobus begin fighting and as Karis goes to strike Jacobus with his sword, Deon jumps on his back. Karis throws him off and turns his sword on him, but Jacobus throws his dagger before Karis can strike Deon. Jacobus apologizes saying it was the only way he could save Deon's life. Later, they bury Karis and Hercules tells Deon if he ever needs any help or someone to talk to he will be there. Deon thanks him and Sirene asks if he will be coming back for the wedding, Hercules says "I wouldn't miss it." Disclaimer "No Manure was harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Power_01.jpg|Beach Bandits File:Power_02.jpg|It's True File:Power_03.jpg|What's That Smell? File:Power_04.jpg|He Did What He Thought Was Right File:Power_05.jpg|Son of a God File:Power_06.jpg|I'm So Confused File:Power_07.jpg|Titus Brothers File:Power_08.jpg|Don't You Want More? File:Power_09.jpg|Stay Where You Are! File:Power_10.jpg|She Betrayed You File:Power_11.jpg|In No Position to Give Orders File:Power_12.jpg|Goodbye, Little Brother File:Power_13.jpg|The Only Way to Save You File:Power_14.jpg|Thanks for Everything Background Information * According to Gabrielle in XWP "The Greater Good" (which premiered the same night and also featured Salmoneus), Iolaus is possibly in Labottie. That may explain his absence in this episode. * Aphrodite only premiered a few episodes earlier and the decision to have her be a recurring character had not yet been made, hence her absense and out-of-character callousness in this episode. * This episode confirms that demigods can inherit different powers from their godly parents and not all demigods have super strength. Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Bruce Phillips as Jacobus * Grant Bridger as Karis * David Drew Gallagher as Deon * Greer Robson as Sirene Other Cast * Patrick Wilson as Big Titus * Liam Vincent as Little Titus * Greg Johnson as Bandit #1 * Christian Hodge as Bandit #2 * Lulu Alach as Delia * Mark Sinclair as Fisherman * Greg Morman as Fish Monger * William Lose as Tavern Owner * Elaine Bracey as Villager Woman References * Aphrodite Season Navigation de:Eine besondere Gabe Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes